eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The End
The End is the two-part series finale of Eddsworld. This is the third and final two-part Eddisode in the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face), and the fifth and last Eddisode to be produced during the Eddsworld: Legacy season. It is planned to be released in March. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * TBA as Tord/Red Leader * Laurel Dearing as Laurel Plot The plot of The End is currently unknown. Based on the teasers for Part 1, fans have speculated that it is a fishing themed Eddisode. Although in the MCM teaser, fishing was only involved during the intro. The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room, but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure resembling Tord tampering with something, most likely a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The screen then cuts to the intro. Not much is known about Part 2, but from the Eddsworld: Legacy update video, we can infer that Tom ends up homeless at one point. We can also assume that in Part 2, Tom gets killed by Tord at one point, as seen by the poster, though as always, this is only a rumor. Development The title for this episode was revealed on 29 January 2014, when Tom posted a picture of projects he was focused on; under the Eddsworld column, this and other episodes for 2014 and 2015 were listed. On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted on his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during TomSka's panel at MCM Scotland Comicon. The preview ended with the gang discovering a shadowy figure in their house which is hinted to be Tord. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the Eddisode. On 6 February 2016, it was confirmed from a Twitter PM conversation with Pearl Zhang (one of the animators on Saloonatics) that The End will serve as the series finale. On 16 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter confirmed the release for Part 1 to be in March 2016. On 23 February 2016, Eddie Bowley confirmed on his Twitter page that Part 2 was going to be a collab with Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Tobias Knitt, Zeurel, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo, and Billy Crinion serving as animators; with Weebl providing backgrounds, and Paul ter Voorde creating the animatic and serving as art director. On 24 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter released a poster, confirming the dates to be March 9th and March 16th 2016. On March the 5th 2016 It's stated 'Paul is done and free' on the Eddsworld Twitter, confirming Paul has finnished and has left. Trivia *Tord is rumored to return in this Eddisode, as hinted by a piece of dialogue in a leak of a page from the script that reads "Hello old friend!", along with the teaser scene that hints at a silhouette resembling Tord. However, it is still unconfirmed to whom that line is to be said by, as storyboards recently "leaked" show the character to be Eduardo instead. These storyboards have been proven to be hoaxes however, and were just red herrings. * This is the third and final two-part Eddisode of the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face). This is also the second two-part episode animated by Paul ter Voorde. However, unlike Space Face, Paul will only be animating the entirety of Part 1, as Part 2 is going to be a collab between ten different animators. * This is to be the last Eddisode written and produced by Thomas Ridgewell, as he revealed on his Tumblr that he would be stepping down as showrunner after The End is complete. * Part 1 will be animated in Paul's style, while Part 2 is going to be more like Edd's style. * Two of the animators for Part 2 (Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion) are also two of the key people working on the fan project, Eddsworld: The Movie. * In the teaser, the whale that Tom catches is Rescue Whale from Weebl's series "Rescue Whale", which Paul has animated for before. *This is planned to be the longest Eddisode of Eddsworld: six minutes for Part 1, and 15 minutes for Part 2. *Fans were requesting to have the Eddisode renamed 'The Eddnd' or 'The Endd'. Eddie Bowley commented on this on his twitter, saying it won't happen. *It was rumored from an unknown source that Arin Hanson (best known as "Egoraptor" and co-host of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord. Tom debunked this on his Twitter sarcastically stating it was a surprise to him too. It was also believed that Ross O'Donovan (another member of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord for the episode, but on his Twitter, he revealed this to not be true. (see image below) *In the poster, Tom's blood covers part of the portrait, with most likely Tord behind the blood, Tord's shadow can also be seen casted over Tom's (presumably) dead hand. *Also in the poster, the quote "Be careful what you wish for..." could possibly refer to Tord's long-awaited return and him possibly killing Tom. *In the picture shown for Part 2 in the Legacy update, a picture of what seems to be a ripped up picture of Tord can be seen. (see below) *There are theories saying the Sinister Guy, is Red Leader/Future Tord. This is evident by his red shirt, passion for violence, bright brown hair and multiple more. *Since the Sinister Guy from WTFuture will appear in The End, it is possible that The End will have references to the past Eddisodes before Edd's death. *Some people said that the actual Tord Larsson himself will be the voice actor for Tord, but these are rumors. *When Edd and the gang are fishing, his fishing cap resembles to the same hat worn by the person in the intro of the short, "Edd (2003)". *The End (Part 2) will be uploaded on the 10th anniversary of the Eddsworld channel, this was confirmed to be intentional on Eddsworld's Twitter. Gallery References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Spoiler Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode